1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system in which a source transmission terminal transmits data to a destination transmission terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the information and communication technology and deployment of the communication infrastructure, transmission systems in which image and voice data are transmitted and received between remote places in real time are becoming increasingly popular. Using such a transmission system allows users at two or more remote places to communicate with one another and allows the users to hold a videoconference, for example.
When such a transmission system is used, a user is able to communicate in real time with a partner in one of various countries in the world, but a time difference between the user and the partner may cause difficulties in comprehending a local time of the country or area of the partner. To overcome the problem, a method of transmitting a notification of a local time of a country or area of a destination transmission terminal to a source transmission terminal is known. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-187390.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-187390 discloses a mobile communication network system in which, upon receiving a notification of a calling destination mobile phone from a calling origin mobile phone, a server computes a local time of a stay country of the calling destination mobile phone and transmits the local time to the calling origin mobile phone, so that the calling origin mobile phone displays the local time of the calling destination mobile phone.
However, in the above-described method according to the related art, a user of the calling origin mobile phone is unable to know whether difficulties arise due to a time difference between the calling origin and the calling destination before selecting the calling destination mobile phone.